Astromon
Currently in series 1, there is 100 Astrodex entrees. This is the Astromon list. Some Ability's aren't programmed yet. Some Astromon aren't obtainable at the momment. Asmopyre #1 Fire Fire Boost: Any fire type move’s damage used by this astromon is now 20% more powerful. Burnfang #2 Fire Fire Boost: Any fire type move’s damage used by this astromon is now 20% more powerful. Serpyro #3 Draco Red Hot Fangs: If this astromon uses a biting move, it is guaranteed to burn and does more damage each turn. Rainbeep #4 Water Water Boost: Any water type move’s damage used by this astromon is now 20% more powerful. Jebbow #5 Water Water Boost: Any water type move’s damage used by this astromon is now 20% more powerful. Priwool #6 Water,Light Blinding Light: The accuracy of any of your opponent’s astromon’s moves is lowered by 10%. Grealkin #7 Plant Plant Boost: Any plant type move’s damage used by this astromon is 20% more powerful. Pekeside [#8 Plant Plant Boost: Any plant type move’s damage used by this astromon is 20% more powerful. Heroleaf #9 Mystical Hero’s Sense: At the end of each turn, the speed of this astromon is increased by 1. Darjay #10 Flight High Stamina: This astromon’s speed can not be lowered. Flydaw #11 Flight Super Stamina: This astromon’s speed and accuracy can’t be lowered. Lilsqueak #12 Normal Tiny Bite: At the end of each turn, this astromon heals a small pinch of health. Squeakfat #13 Normal Tiny Bite: At the end of each turn, this astromon heals a small pinch of health. Woodude #14 Plant Camouflage2: The accuracy of the opposing astromon is 5% lower. Shadowood #15 Phantom Deathly Gaze At the end of each turn, the opposing astromon has a 10% chance to be paralyzed.] Preevo #16 Aura Aura Boost: Any aura type move’s damage done by this astromon is 10% more powerful. Sobek #17 Lightning Levitation: This astromon can not be affected by Earth type attacks. Azaleapillar [Plant Silk String: When this astromon is sent out into battle, it lowers the opposing astromon’s speed. Silbug #19 Plant Hard Cocoon: When this astromon is sent out into battle, it’s defense raises. Azafly #20 Flight Plantilize: Any normal type move this astromon knows turns into a plant type move. Slime form #21 Dark Dark Defense: When this astromon is sent out into battle, it’s defense rises. Slime form #22 Pixie Pixie Power: When this astromon is sent into battle, it’s attack rises. Kinslime #23 Dark Dark Defense: When this astromon is sent out into battle, it’s defense rises. Queeslime #24 Pixie Pixie Power: When this astromon is sent into battle, it’s attack rises. Sierenna #25 Mystical Sleepy Song: At the end of each turn, the opponent has a 25% for the opponent to lower it’s defense stat. Wendigonster #26 Combat Levitation: This astromon can not be affected by Earth type attacks. Oofasaurus #27 Draco (Raremon) Slow Boost: When this astromon is sent into battle, it’s speed is lowered, but attack is raised sharply. Desersteel #28 Earth Hard Metal: At the end of every 2nd turn, this astromon’s defense is raised. Sphinight #29 Earth Hard Metal: At the end of every 2nd turn, this astromon’s defense is raised. Sparklfairy #30 Pixie,Flight Pixie Power: When this astromon is sent into battle, it’s attack rises. Spookopy #49 Phantom (Raremon) Super speed: At the beginning of the battle, this astromon has a 50% chance to boost speed. Eleblast #50 Lightning (Raremon) Hyperdrive: When this astromon is sent into battle, it’s speed is increased, and the attack power of all lightning type moves are increased, Astralite [#99 Light (Mythical) Otherworldly Powers: At the end of each turn, a random stat is boosted, and has a 25% chance to sharply increase. 'A'stragod #100 Draco (Legendary) Otherworldly Powers: At the end of each turn, a random stat is boosted, and has a 25% chance to sharply increase.